


Ravio's Emporium

by Sammiec3



Series: LinkedUniverseAU Discord Mischief [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Diary/Journal, Humor, LinkedUniverse, Ravio the one! The only!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: Ravio was scheming, what he was scheming and why he was doing it was none of the reader’s business but he would like you to know that’s what he was doing. You may ask yourself, what brings Ravio to scheme? Why is Ravio in Hyrule? Why was Ravio using Legends place as a shop front to sell reasonably discounted items? He has those answers but he is not inclined to share all of them..





	1. Full Summary

**Author's Note:**

> My summary was too long so now it's the first chapter.

Ravio was scheming, what he was scheming and why he was doing it was none of the reader’s business but he would like you to know that’s what he was doing. You may ask yourself, what brings Ravio to scheme? Why is Ravio in Hyrule? Why was Ravio using Legends place as a shop front to sell reasonably discounted items? He has those answers but he is not inclined to share all of them.

However one answer may be as simple as the portals between his beloved Lorule and Hyrule have been inaccessible as of late and there may be some slight problem with the small trinket he gave- *ahem* _loaned _to Legend. That problem may or may not be that Legend was currently off at a family reunion of sorts and had failed to leave such a trinket behind. So, with such an inconvenience at hand he has decided to reopen his old- *ahem* _new _shop for one and all to browse and buy from, just to pass the time you see.____

_____ _

_____ _

This of course was not the cause of his scheming. It has just allowed such schemes to start forming. He was of course happy to oblige anyone who came to Ravio's Emporium, he welcomed his neighbors and was friendly to all who walked through the door! The problem- *ahem* _inconvenience _that invoked such schemes to invade his mind was of a minor problem. A minor… insect shaped problem. That had taken residence just across the street from himself.__


	2. Introduction

I have been working under Ravio for a little over three months now and as his only ad most diligent employee I am pleased to say that that in my short time of employment Ravio trusts me entirely to do the less then admirable work a shop keep. Outside the mundane tasks of restocking the shelves, taking inventory and cleaning I am sent across Hyrule to gather his more exotic items from any location imaginable. I have been to the heat of the volcano, the depths of Lake Hylia, the frozen air of the mountains and the dry and unyielding dessert. It is little wonder that he has come to praise me as his most valued employee and given me explicit permission to continue my documentations of travel and work under him- which I have been doing for my own amusement until this moment in time. He has even informed me in private that any and all accounts that I wish to print and place upon his shelves are welcome, so long as he is able to adjust those small parts in which he doesn’t think appropriate to be public knowledge.

I was of course over eager to agree to such terms. As this is the first of many journals to come it will document my first few weeks with Ravio and of course have my hesitance at the work but Ravio has promised that he looked everything over and made the minor alterations that needed to be done and after rereading through the journal’s reprint I will admit it is for the better. There are some things that I dare to say I do not wish the public to know of myself, and these accounts are rather personal, the next publishing will of course be more indifferent as I now know to be more indifferent in my writing.

I do hope that all who buy these journals at the reasonable prices Ravio has placed them at will enjoy them.

Yours, Samfly

_This article was approved by Ravio of Ravio’s Emporium ___


End file.
